Just your average Black Butler Halloween party
by Uchiha23
Summary: A Halloween party hosted by none other than the Earl Phantomhive on the day demons run free, the party was a distraction to the real event, the capturing of the killer known as lost face. What will happen and will become of poor sweet Katrina


It was a brisk London morning at the Phantomhive Manor. A light morning's mist floated over

the grounds, giving the place an eerie feeling. As if it didn't already have that, the young lord

of the place thought. It was a rare occasion when Ciel Phantomhive, the kid Earl, was up

early of his own accord, but this was one such time. Not knowing how to dress himself the

young boy simply pulled on a robe to walk about, not even bothering to don the patch that

would usually cover his right eye.

Now he stood silent and aloof to any and all events around him, looking out over his

vast estate from the roof. He had never liked this time of year, though there was always a

boost in business for the greatly successful toy company he owned, Phantomhive. It was too

close to Christmas and his birthday. The day his life took an eternal turn for the worse...but I

suppose you don't want me to go too far into that, now do you?

The boy jumped when an unexpected guest to his roof draped a thick blanket around

his shoulders. He looked back to see his ever faithful butler standing there with his usual

smug smile on his face and a playful glint in his red eyes.

"Young Master," the raven haired man known as Sebastian Michaelis said. "If you stay

out here you will surely abrogate what little good health you have."

"Did I ask you to come out here?" Despite his rude response he wrapped the provided

blanket around himself.

"As your butler it is my duty to keep you safe, both from human threats and colds. I'd

rather you not enervate yourself." Ciel shot his smiling butler his usual glare.

"Especially," Sebastian continued, not missing a beat, "with the task you have from the

queen. It just arrived this morning."

"A letter from Her Majesty?"

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian took a snow white envelope sealed with wax bearing

the royal crest from his jacket. "Would you like me to-"

"Read it." The butler's smile wavered for a moment.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Little brat...

Sebastian opened the letter with a swift flick of the silver letter opener he always kept

on him and began to read.

"My dear boy. Charles and I made pumpkins today. We had a grand time of it. You

know how my dear late George loved this time of year, Halloween.

"But London is not ready to celebrate the night yet. There is a threat to our people. He

is called No Face. Several have fallen by his hand already, found left in the back rooms of

ballrooms, their face replaced by a mask. Find him and bring peace to London, my little Earl

of Evil. Love, Elizabeth."

Ciel stood silent for a moment. "And I thought she was sending me a challenge," he

muttered, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"Do you have an idea already? That is most impressive seeing you can't even dress

yourself."

"That's your job." He turned from the edge of the roof and walked back in; Sebastian

followed him closely. "What's also your job is to prepare the estate for a Halloween gala. It's

tomorrow and I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

"...yes, Young Master..." Really, you work me too hard, assuming I can do anything in

such limited time.

So it was done. The butler, envy of the other servants, prepared the entire event

himself. From sending out the invitations to making the intricate decorations it was all his

doing. To his relief the horribly klutzy help only resulted in a window being smashed and the

toppling over of a cake. It was nothing too hard to fix.

What he was unaware of was knowledge of the gala had reached more than just the list of

guests and No Face. On Halloween night two uninvited guests were making their way to the

brightly lit and heavily decorated manor.

The pair of men were odd to say the least and polar opposites. Pretend with me they

are standing before us. Our eyes are automatically drawn to the one on the right first.

This woman-at-first-glance is, on closer inspection, male. He does a very good job

pulling off a woman, his body slim and fiery red hair touching the floor. He is also dressed up

for the party; a red china dress hugs his body snuggly and cuts off above his knees and

lower you see shiny red heels. The most curious addition to this however is a three foot long

chainsaw he holds daintily in one hand.

Now to his companion. He his rather plain. Simply a man in a three piece suit with

slicked back brown hair and neon green eyes behind rectangular glasses, the only thing that

would draw one's attention to him is the rose cutter he carries, an instrument longer than he

is tall.

"What a waste of time," he said coldly. "The beast had to cause trouble while we're

already under staffed."

"I think it will be fun!" The red head grinned, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"You should lighten up Will!"

"This is a serious problem Sutcliff. As grim reapers we are to take care of gluttonous

demons such as this one, especially when they cause so much trouble."

"How do you even know he's doing this to lure humans there? My darling Bassy is

above that and this is most likely the brat's doing!"

"We know nothing for sure and I would suggest you don't do anything ostentatious in

there until we know what is going on. One wrong move and this could go horribly awry. Don't

make me regret giving you that death scythe back."

Grell Sutcliff rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Willu~."

The Phantomhive Manor's grand ballroom was alive with music and the chatter of

guests. Women and men alike were dressed in grand costumes of many colors. Young girls

courted with pedantic men, pretending they were truly interested. It really was like any other

social gathering Ciel had been to.

"Boring," he said to the butler at his shoulder. "The guests are obviously pleased, which

means you did well on that part. But where's the special one I told you to invite."

"You did ask for a commoner. She's probably a sloth when it comes to going to these

kinds of events."

"What do you mean?"

"She will obviously have to borrow a gown from some higher up friend, Young Master.

That is if she has any. And then get into it without help. You can relate to her inability to

dress herself, can you not?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "Go find her, she should be-"

"Excuse me for interrupting but we have a pair of unexpected guests. If you would

distract everyone to the courtyard while I take care of them that would be greatly

appreciated, Young Master." Of course the ones he noticed were the two grim reapers. Grell

was already gossiping with ladies about dresses and the like, to the great annoyance of his

partner. This annoyance did not escape Sebastian and his master either.

"I would be happy to do so," he said irritably and walked to the head of the stairs,

tapping on a glass to get everyone's attention. Once they were looking at him the Earl

smiled widely. "Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. I would like for all of you

to now go to the courtyard, where we have arranged entertainment that ought to amuse you

all." Cued by the words of their host, the masses started to file out, followed soon by Ciel

himself.

And then there were three. Reapers looked at demon and back again. It was Sebastian

that broke the silence.

"If I may I ask, why are you two here?"

"Well," Grell purred and sauntered over, "I know I wanted to see my dear darling

Bassy-" He was cut off by the sudden connection of the tip of William's rose cutter to the

back of his head. A loud pained moan issued from Grell.

"Don't be so hyperbolic about that. I didn't even put force into it." William shot a glare at

his companion.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian persisted, interrupting yet another loud complaint from

the red head.

"Tonight is Halloween, the night when demons like you, contract with a human or not,

can run free and cause a mess. Seeing as there was conveniently a large gathering of

humans here we could do nothing but assume that you are up to-"

"I don't exactly appreciate your tenacity on this subject. I have told you many times I

long ago grew weary of devouring wayward souls. My Young Lord's soul is the only one I

desire."

"Then why do you need so many-" The door to the room slid open and a girl with large

brown eyes and hair that fell down her back in ringlets.

"Excuse me, am I in the right place?" she asked. "I was supposed to talk to a Mister

Sebastian here?"

"Yes of course, Lady Katrina I am so glad you made it tonight." Sebastian

unceremoniously pushed past the reapers. "If I may be so bold to say you look ravishing in

that silk gown." The compliment got exactly the reaction the butler wanted. A light pink blush

spread across the girl's face.

"Thank you, Mister Sebastian. I still don't understand why I was even invited here

tonight."

"We are in much need of your assistance and you were the only one we could think of

that had the required skills and characteristics. If you would come with me..." Sebastian

offered his hand to Katrina...which was batted away by a very angry looking Grell.

"You harlot! Get away from Bassy, he's mine!"

"I'm just here for the party, miss. I hardly know him!"

"That's what they all say, but then you walk in and find them in bed-"

"That's enough, Sutcliff." William grabbed a fistful of Grell's hair and dragged him

towards the door, to much kicking and screaming. "We're done here. I would rather have the

vermin stealing souls then have to listen to your incessant whining." Whining which could be

heard all the way down the hall until the reapers were out the door.

"My apologies for the rude interruption," the butler said to Katrina. "I promise you it will

not happen again."

"I swear I was about to slap that girl."

"That would not have been the best plan of action against him, but certainly the most

amusing." He smiled. "I am sure you have heard of the killer No Face?" The girl looked

shocked.

"Of course! But why would you bring that up here? He isn't here is he?"

"He is indeed, but we need your help to find him. Using you we will lure No Face-"

"No! I refuse!" Katrina turned on her heel and began to leave. As she reached the door

Sebastian's gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her around so her back pressed

against the wood.

"Surely you aren't leaving so soon. You've just arrived and we invited you specially.

Now it's time for you to repay us with this small favor. We can even guarantee your safety."

His smile didn't reach his eyes, red as fire and cold as ice.

"How can you promise something like that?!"

"Easily. I will be within range of the two of you at all times and will give you this. Do you

know how to use one for self-defense?" He held up an ornate silver knife, one from his own

set he would regularly use for both cooking and...other things.

"Why wouldn't I know how to use a knife?" She took the instrument and tucked it up her

sleeve. "And if I'm hurt in any way I swear I'll get back at you." The butler laughed darkly.

"What kind of butler would I be if I let my master's guests be harmed?"

Soon the scene for their little play was set. Katrina was positioned in an out of the way

place, near the doors that led to the bed chambers of the manor. This was generally the

place the fallen women had been near when No Face invited them back. And it didn't take

long for a certain someone to approach her.

A man with a fall of blond hair and a mask covering his whole face approached her.

From afar butler and master watched the two engage in conversation and soon leave the

ballroom.

"This was far easier than expected," Ciel said. "I trust you can take care of this?"

"Of course, Young Master. Just speak your orders and thy will be done."

"Then in the name of the Queen and mine own evil title," he removed his eye patch to

reveal an intricate pentagram burned into his eye, "get rid of him!" The butler smiled and

went down on one knee, hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
